


i didnt know i was lonely 'til i saw your face

by galacticpud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Dialogue Light, Possibly Unrequited Love, makki is very sad and mattsun is stupid, not really a happy ending lol, though its pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticpud/pseuds/galacticpud
Summary: A conscious hand pulled back to rub short hairs above the neck, soft unruly hair sliding between thick fingers.“I love you.”





	

Cotton ball clouds enveloped the sun, leaving a soft luminous glow that hovered over the ocean. The high tide became deafening as waves crashed against one another, battling for dominance. Each wave edging closer to neat trainers, threatening sodden socks as they slid against the sand. The swarming ocean breeze battering against ears and tossing hair, masking distant sounds of joggers and dog walkers, making their way through the sand. Flat strawberry hair pushed askew by the hands of the wind, framing indents on the bridge of the nose, where sunglasses had been perched moments before. Loose fitted t-shirt and baggy jeans flailing comically, lifting sand upwards, dangerously near unprotected eyes.

 

Hanamaki observed the figure inspecting the raucous ocean, gloomy curls bouncing, calloused hands dipped in trouser pockets. Matsukawa absently kicked the smooth sand with his left foot, light cotton scarf fluttering. Hanamaki knitted his fingers together, bitter cold skin pressed against one another, a reminder of his presence. Perfect footwear ruined as Matsukawa kicked his foot a second time, causing a heap of sand to hover mid-air before the wind pushed it towards the ocean. A surfer in the distance cautiously climbed onto his board, making his way to the more mellow waves.

 

Hanamaki’s attention flittered back the familiar broad build, shoulders relaxed and posture slightly slumped, almost wistful. A minuscule tear on the right leg of Matsukawa’s jeans revealed a strip of tanned skin, prominent due to the days where sunlight was harsh and unforgiving, glaring down onto uncovered skin. A conscious hand pulled back to rub short hairs above the neck, soft unruly hair sliding between thick fingers.

 

“I love you.”

 

Wind swept passed harshly, mockingly. The ocean began its quarrel once more, waves hurling themselves recklessly, slapping against sand. Pusillanimous statement treated as the foundation of the beachside chorus, the shifting of sand as its accompaniment. It didn't go unheard.

 

“I didn't get in.”

 

Hanamaki frowned, perplexed, until realisation dawned and created a crease between his brows. Matsukawa had all but herded him towards the familiar scenery after a particularly gruelling practise, sweat still shining on their foreheads. Oikawa had called out to them both, dazzling smile halted by firm but gentle hands. Hanamaki glared forwards, assuring words becoming clearer from the chaotic fuzz.

 

Plunging his chilly hands into the soggy surface beneath his feet, he hefted a mound of crumbling sand, marching his way forward until he loosened his grip above dark curls. The grains combed through the hair rapidly, trailing down, pinches landing on each shoulder as it fell gracelessly.

 

Hanamaki snarled, gripping limp shoulders, sand trapped beneath his fingernails. He spun Matsukawa around. Sprinkles of sand flicked against his skin and hair as he faced an unreadable expression. The sand itched painfully under his stubby nails, grains peeking out as he loosened his grip, scrunched fabric left behind.

 

“I love you!”

 

Desperate cries became the melody, slowing down the crescendo of ocean waves, proximity overpowering. Matsukawa lifted a defined eyebrow, a common change indicating discomfort. Hanamaki observed it to be identical as one from five weeks ago, as he had been ecstatic and clouded with sincere joy at the time. Matsukawa’s standoffish behaviour became blurry over the period, more unpredictable. As he stood, passive in front of him, noticeable bruises under tired eyes highlighted his features.

 

“What do you want me to do about it?”

 

His tone was exasperated, almost lifeless as he addressed Hanamaki, hesitantly removing his hands from their secure placement. A pellet of sand dangled from a particularly stubborn coil of hair above his right eyebrow, he either hadn't noticed the addition or paid no mind. Hanamaki found his hostile expression morph into mild irritation.

 

“I want you to stay with me,” he breathed, taking in a gulp of salty ocean air.

 

Matsukawa’s bleak expression twisted to a frown, ripples forming on the bridge of his nose as he scrunched it briefly.

 

“I’m not letting you throw away potential like that, Takahiro. It’s my fault for not balancing my life. I have nothing to fall back on. Volleyball won’t catch you when prodigies run out, fate is cruel. You must be incredibly dumb for thinking I’d ever drag you down with me.”

 

Short, ragged puffs of air danced in the wind as Matsukawa tasted the salt on his tongue. “It’d be better for us to part, anyway. It would kill me if I carried on putting you through situations like these,” he huffed an empty laugh through his nose, “just because I’m incompetent.” Pressing his thin lips together, all traces of further self-deprecating thoughts were ceased.

 

Hanamaki opened his mouth to reply indignantly, force his lungs to deny all claims Matsukawa was whispering to the ocean. It was fruitless. Swollen airways prevented the calling of his name, yellow carnations and primrose petals tickling his throat. The vague crunch of feet through sand barely audible in Hanamaki’s thumping head, unaware of the missed opportunity calling out in the crevice of his turmoil. The moment had passed. Reassurance non-existent as footsteps became nothing more than a quiet nagging. 

Rubbing a stubborn grain of sand from his cheek, Hanamaki gazed mournfully towards the footprints left moments before, stomach twisting anxiously. Peeling the skin off his fingers, he watched the waves envelop the only evidence showing the situation that had occurred moments before. 

Waves thrashed ruthlessly, shoving one another, aiming to win the race to the shore. Encircling and enraging, the dauntless surfer that stood confidently on his board became swarmed and engulfed by the unforgiving saltwater, swilling him around and spitting him back out again. Curious eyes observed his defeat, the unrelenting ocean snarling and baring its teeth at those that dare to challenge it. Board in the grip of soaked hands, the man was roughly shoved onto the shore, rims of ending waves licking his feet as they retreated. 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes!! i make them suffer.
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
